Con Los Príncipes Y Las Ranas, Pocos Tratos
by Pocholat-Prince
Summary: ¡PLAFF! - "¡Dije basta!" -Le vio pararse e irse a su alcoba sin decir nada, escuchando el eco del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse - "Ahora si la cagaste Fran" - Se reprendía el mismo... /Soy mala haciendo summarys pasen y leean/


**Título:** Con Los Príncipes Y Las Ranas, Pocos Tratos

**Autor:** Pocholat-Prince

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Escenas de sexo/BDSM/Yaoi (ChicoxChico)/AU/OOC/Lenguaje obsceno/etc.

**Parejas:** BelxFran (Quizás un FranxBel en algún capitulo) /Algunas menciones de BelxMammon-Viper/ XanxusxSqualo

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!o cualquiera de sus personajes u-u Ellos pertenecen Akira Amano, si no, habría yaoi en todos los capítulos *-* los personajes los estoy usando solo para la diversión de los lectores... y mía xD

**A /N:** Hola :3 Este es el primer fanfic que publico espero y les guste, esta historia la pensé con mi mejor amiga (de la cual, me siento orgullosamente responsable por haberla convertido en fujoshi *^*)/ ) durante las horas de clase para superar el aburrimiento xDu tratare de no hacer esto muy largo, en realidad ni siquiera yo se como terminara esta historia .-. pero haré lo mejor que pueda *^*.

* * *

**Con Los Príncipes Y Las Ranas, Pocos Tratos**

**Capitulo 01**

"_Estupida rana… estupida estupida rana! ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo puede irritarme tanto?!"_- Eso era lo que pensaba Belphegor, mejor conocido como _"Prince The Ripper"_ en Varia –para abreviar simplemente "_Bel_"- mientras caminaba rápidamente en círculos alrededor de su habitación; pero… ¡Maldición! No entendía como ese niño con pelo verde, inexpresivo y un extraño y enorme gorro de rana (Que el mismo Belphegor le obligaba a llevar) llamado Fran, podía ser tan jodidamente irritante!. Era bien sabido que aquel niñato era famoso por ser simplemente desesperante y gastar toda clase de bromas pesadas y aun así nunca perder aquel semblante inexpresivo que le caracterizaba, pero Belphegor no entendía por que se esmeraba tanto en molestarlo precisamente a EL. No importaba cuantos cuchillos le arrojase, el peliverde simplemente los quitaba de su cuerpo, doblándolos y diciendo algo como "_Bel-senpai eso duele~ podrías dejar de hacerlo?"_ o "_Ay! Ay! Senpai me ah lastimado~ eso realmente duele así que deténgase_" sin quitar esa horrible expresión (o más bien la falta de ella) que tanto le desesperaba, así que la única solución que se le ocurrió en ese momento, fue huir a su habitación y había permanecido ahí desde la madrugada, desde que se había topado con aquel chico; de eso ya hace muchas horas, incluso el sol había desaparecido ya y Bel aun se negaba a salir de su alcoba. Estaba pensando justamente en lo irritante y fastidioso que el peliverde era hasta que se percato de algo_… "¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! y más ¡Maldición!... ya dije maldición?"_

"Joder… el príncipe tiene hambre…" - Se quejó en voz alta. Esta mañana, el autonombrado príncipe se despertó con un presentimiento… "_Tsk! este no será mi día de suerte, lo se…";_ y al parecer no se equivocaba. Por supuesto que no se equivocaba, después de todo ¡el es un príncipe!; aunque esta vez hubiera deseado no estar en lo correcto. Miró fijamente la puerta, pensando deliberadamente si era seguro salir o no pero… ¡A la mierda, tenia hambre!. Con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta y giro la perilla, asomando ligeramente la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, para vigilar que no hubiera "_ranas en la costa"_ –_Ushishishishi_- Rió Bel, orgulloso por aquel "_ingenioso_" chiste que había pensado. Al asegurarse que no había nadie salio de su cuarto, rumbo a la cocina pero…

"Bel-senpai~…"-Oh! ¿Porque esto tenia que pasarle a el?, definitivamente este NO era su día de suerte giro muy lentamente hacia la persona que le había llamado, deseando que al voltearse no hubiera nadie y aquella voz solo haya sido una broma pesada de su mente, aun sabiendo que eso era muy poco probable pero; no perdía nada con mantener la esperanza de que así fuera, quizás y su deseo se cumpliría… ¿Verdad?... ¡¿VERDAD?!

"No pongas esa cara de decepción al verme, eres cruel senpai; aunque pensándolo bien, te ves aun más ridículo que de costumbre, nunca pensé que correrías a tu habitación como una niña senp-OW! Eso dolió! Príncipe-falso-senpai" –se quejo Fran, doblando los cuchillos lanzados anteriormente a su presencia por la mitad, como acostumbraba cada vez que Bel hacia algo como eso.

"¡No los dobles! Tsk! Estupida rana… y el príncipe no es falso ni corre como niña, simplemente me canse de ver tu horrible cara de rana ushishishi~"

"Senpai eso no tiene sentido, mi cara no es de una rana, por si no lo has notado soy un humano; quizás ese ridículo peinado de perro pastor no te deje ver bien". –En ese momento, una "_Gran idea_" paso por la cabeza de el asesino mas joven _"¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad y jugarle una "pequeña" broma al príncipe-falso?"._ Fran sonrío internamente.- "Si, debe ser eso senpai, ni siquiera tu cerebro puede ser tan inútil como para no notar la diferencia, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare con ese horrible fleco que tienes~". –Fran, mágicamente saco unas tijeras de "_quien-sabe-donde"_ y se acerco peligrosamente al príncipe, que retrocedía un paso por cada uno que Fran avanzaba. -Vamos senpai, no corras, las tijeras y yo no te haremos daño.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño cuerpo del ilusionista estaba forcejeando con el del más grande, tratando inútilmente de acercar aun más las tijeras al rostro del príncipe, quien trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de ellas. En el forcejeo, Bel tropezó con su propio pie, cayendo abruptamente al suelo llevándose Fran consigo, cayendo en una posición un tanto… comprometedora. Fran estaba sentado sobre el estomago de el príncipe, apoyando las rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera de este y con el pecho recargado en el suyo, por la agitación, los cabellos de ambos estaban desordenados al igual que sus ropas; la playera a rayas moradas que gustaba tanto a Bel, estaba levantada, dejando el abdomen de el príncipe descubierto, mostrando su firme torso y su cicatriz en forma de media luna, y; tanto las tijeras como la corona de Belphegor, habían salido disparadas hacia un lugar desconocido de el pasillo. Extraña, comprometedora y… vergonzosa, esas eran las palabras que el príncipe usaría para describir aquella curiosa situación en la que se encontraban, si alguien llegase a verlos… ¡No quería ni imaginarlo!, pero como y había mencionado… este no era su día de suerte…

"Bel-Chan~ cielo, donde estas?~ no has bajado a comer así que te traje la… ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Niños que están haciendo?!" –La llegada de Lussuria a la escena; ("_Mamá Luss_", como Fran le llamaba para burlarse, aunque este tomara aquel nombre encantado), paralizo a los asesinos más jóvenes de Varia, Belphegor lo miraba con una mezcla entre sorpresa y horror, pero sobre todo vergüenza; mientras que Fran pues… tenia el mismo semblante inexpresivo de siempre, aunque internamente se cacheteaba por haber tenido esa "_Brillante idea"…_ aunque pensándolo bien, no estaba tan mal, desde esta posición su senpai se miraba tan… -"¡_Alto!"-_Sacudió la cabeza tratando de librarse de aquellos pensamientos, ciertamente se sentía atraído por su senpai; de hecho, desde que llego a varia le había llamado la atención y eventualmente desarrollo sentimientos más "complejos" por el príncipe, que demostraba siendo molesto con el, si se analizaba con cuidado, es el típico enamoramiento infantil de niños de 5 años, que se demuestra tirando de el cabello de la persona que te gusta, o arrojándole lodo en la cara… pero este no era momento para pensar algo como eso.

"N-Nosotros… solo estábamos ammm… Fran estaba… esto… ummm...…" -Bel no hallaba donde demonios meterse, ¡Joder¡ y encima quien los descubrió fue Lussuria! Ahora, lo más probable es que no los dejara en paz explicándoles cosas como; "Qué precauciones hay que tomar al momento de tener sexo" o "Como complacer a tu pareja" o alguna de esas mierdas. Se estremeció con solo pensarlo. Los integrantes de Varia sabían que Bel no era heterosexual, tampoco era homo, el prefería "Lo mejor de los dos mundos" o al menos eso respondía cuando alguien se lo preguntaba; si señoritas, (señoritos si hay algún chico leyendo esto?) el príncipe era bisexual, los que tenían conocimiento de esto generalmente trataban de seducirlo porque, ¡Por favor! Se debía estar ciego para no notar que el chico era apuesto, mucho en realidad, tenia ese "_no-se-que_" que hace que las personas se interesen en el con solo mirarlo.

"Oh~ no te preocupes Bel-Chan, yo comprendo" -Dijo Lussuria calmadamente

-En-Enserio?

"Claro, claro~ son jóvenes y esta claro que sus hormonas aun están algo "_alborotadas_" –Respondió Lussuria, dejando a ambos chicos perplejos- "Aunque, niños, esto se debe hacer en una habitación, no en medio de el pasillo, no creen? Pero en fin, yo también fui joven saben recuerdo que una vez…" -Lussuria empezó a relatar una historia de su juventud, que dejo a los mas jóvenes un tanto…no, MUY perturbados por aquel relato y que, por obvios motivos, no hay necesidad de ser explicados- "Ohohohoho~ bueno Bel-Chan, toma esto" - dijo Lussuria sacando un "_paquetito"_ y se lo entrego en la mano al príncipe. Belphegor miro el paquete y se sonrojo violentamente, no podía estarle dando un condón! ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! No quería ni saber de donde rayos lo había sacado…

"Bueno niños, mañana hablaremos muy seriamente sobre algunas cosas"

"_Lo sabia"_ –pensó Belphegor

"Por ahora traten de no ser muy ruidosos y vayan a una habitación, Bel-Chan, trata de no ser tan rudo con Fran-Chan ohohohoho~ bueno los dejo para que hagan sus cosas bye-bye~ "-Bel y Fran jurarían haber visto un extraño fondo de flores y colores alrededor de Lussuria… traumante. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Bel reacciono e intento quitarse a la rana de encima.

"Fran… muévete" –Al parecer, Fran no aprendía nunca, pero realmente no podía evitar molestar a su senpai a la más minima oportunidad.

"¿Ah? ¿Porque? Si estoy muy a gusto aquí senpai"

"Maldita rana, bájate de encima"

"Pero, ya escuchaste a mamá Luss tienes que tratarme bien y llevarme a tu habitación Bel-Senpai~ así que… se amable con migo, nee?"

"-Gck!" –Bel trago en seco, el tono en el que la rana hablaba, aun sin cambiar esa expresión era tan- "…Violable…"- Belphegor abrió mucho los ojos al igual que Fran, y se llevo las manos a la boca instintivamente, golpeándose internamente,- _"¡No pude ser, no pude ser, no pude ser, no pude ser! No pude haberlo en dicho en voz alta!"._

"Violable, he? Senpai… realmente eres un pervertido"

"El pervertido aquí es otro… aun… aun no te quitas de encima… rana" –El rubio hablaba de manera entrecortada, aun ruborizado por haber hablado en voz alta.

"Pero Bel-senpai, si a usted también le gusta que este así, verdad?"

"Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de gustarme que mi feo kōhai esté sobre mi? Ahora apártate rana"

"Mmm...… no quiero… pensándolo mejor, haré que digas que te gusta que este así… senpai" –Fran mordió levemente la oreja de Bel, deslizando sus manos de el hueso de su cadera hacia su pecho, dando suaves caricias y rasguñando de vez en cuando, dejando líneas rojas sobre la piel blanca de el y movía sus caderas de atrás hacia enfrente, así sucesivamente, haciendo que el príncipe jadeara

"Ngh! F-Fran… n-no… p-pa-para! Mmmgh!" –El príncipe trataba inútilmente de callar sus jadeos, en momentos como estos odiaba tener la piel tan sensible, aunque esto trataba de mantenerlo en secreto ya que si alguno del escuadrón se enterara… no pararían de molestarlo con ello.

"Senpai, eres muy sensible no es cierto?" _–Mierda_- "Mira, ya te estas poniendo duro aquí abajo… realmente eres un pervertido senpai" –Se burló Fran, al momento en que besaba el cuello de Belphegor y bajaba a su abdomen, dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor de los pezones y el obligo de el príncipe, bajando cada vez mas, haciendo casi imposible para Bel contener los gemidos.

"N-No!... ba-basta…agh!~ F-Fran… detente!" –Belphegor se quedo quieto al sentir los labios del ilusionista sobre los suyos, no podía ser… la rana no podía estarlo besando… o si?. Dió un grito ahogado cuando se percato que el menor intentaba abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones- "No! Basta!"

"Pero senpai… le gusta verdad? Lo que hago… le esta gustando cierto?" –Fran aplico un poco de presión sobre la semi erección del príncipe obteniendo un gemido en respuesta, por lo que continuo con su anterior tarea- " Lo ve? Si le gusta entonces no hay motivo para-"

¡PLAFF!

"¡Dije basta!"

Un golpe sordo resonó por el pasillo de aquel castillo, Fran volvió la cara lentamente, sintiendo el dolor del puñetazo que Bel le había soltado y llevo una mano a su mejilla dolorida por el impacto. Observo a Bel fijamente, su cara estaba roja y respiraba rápidamente, mantenía el puño cerrado y los dientes fuertemente apretados, con una mueca que no supo descifrar.

"Se-Sen-" –Vio a Bel pararse e irse a su alcoba sin decir nada, escuchando el eco del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. No podía pensar, ni siquiera podía hablar coherentemente o pararse siquiera, el rubio, aunque le había acuchillado, amenazado, empujado y muchas otras cosas, jamás le había golpeado así que aun no sopesaba el que esta vez lo hubiera hecho…- "Ahora si la cagaste Fran, bien hecho! Ahora te odiara y nunca se fijará en ti" –Se reprendía el mismo, después de unos minutos, finalmente pudo ponerse en pie y se dirigió a su habitación, tenia que pensar una forma de disculparse con el príncipe-falso.

* * *

**A /N:** Ahahah bueno ese fue el primer cap .w. quejas, sugerencias tomatazos? D: hahaha bueno ajams ummm...… bueno espero que les haya gustado, en realidad no se ni que escribí lo empecé a las 8 PM y ya son las 7:33 AM :pokerface: -acaba de mirar el reloj ahorita que lo escribió- Omfg no he dormido xDu si no fuera por el corrector estoy segura que el único texto que habría seria "asdfghjkhgf sdfghjhg asdfghjgf" ._. Mi sueño y mi mala ortografía no son buena combinación u-u bueno ya eso fue todo se aceptan tomatazos :'D


End file.
